Pearl's Birthday
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: This is a human au so no magic and it's rated T for suggestive theme may change to M in the future chapter. Pearl Crystal is a freshman in college and even though she's kind of an introvert but she is a little social. It's her birthday and her friends Amethyst and Lapis decided to help her celebrate so she goes to a club where Pearl meets the dancing trio and the main entertainm


**Hey everybody, I'm back with another story and I'm sorry if my other stories have spelling mistakes. I'm using my phone so my fat thumb hit the wrong keys. Anyway this wil be another short story, maybe. So I hope you guys enjoy ans if you want me to continue it then I will.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a quiet night in a nice coastal town called Beach City where a single girl named Pearl Crystal lived. She was a freshman in college and was going to major in either dance or teaching. She was in her apartment studying when there was a couple of knocks at the door, one was light and another was quite heavy. She went to the door and opened it up to reveal Amethyst who was the one banging hard and Lapis who was the one knocking softly. They both had Cheshire Cat grins on and they barged in carrying a bag of something.

"Mind telling me why you two are here at 9 o'clock at night?" Pearl asked

"Did you forget what today is?" Amethyst asked.

"Uh Friday?" Pearl answered.

"No! It's your birthday today and we're taking you out to our favorite club to celebrate" Lapis explained.

"Listen guys, I appreciate the offer but I have some studying to do" Pearl replied.

"It's only one night, and you're a busy body so you'll be done with it later" Amethyst replied.

"I'll consider it, what kind of club is it?" Pearl asked.

"That's a surprise but we need to get you ready, we brought a dress, heels and my makeup kit" Amethyst listed off.

"You're going to look so nice Pearl" Lapis replied.

"With the dress you picked out and my hot makeup skills she'll be sexy" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Okay let's just get it over with" Pearl sighed and sat on the chair so they could do her hair and makeup. After a very annoying hour Pearl was in her dress which was a light blue color with a black belt around the waist and black heels, her hair was down to her shoulder and she has a little makeup on. Her eyes eyeliner came out into a wing shape while her lips were shiny with lip gloss, she had to admit that Lapis and Amethyst were really good at what they do. After wards eveyone was dress up and got into Lapis's car which was a nice blue corvette. Her family was quite rich but she never really liked taking their money so she tends to pay everything for herself. After about a 30 minte drive Lapis pulled into the club parking lot and the sign read in big pink neon letters 'The Boiler Room's, Pearl was actually quite nervous but got out anyway following Lapis and Amethyst. After showing the bouncer her ID she went in and looked in awe. The club was full of neon strobe lights and there was fog on the ground and she saw people dancing but really shocked her was that they had entered a gay club. All three walked to the bar and ordered their drinks and sat there for a minute until two people walked over. One was pretty tall and was riddled with muscles while the other was dressed in different shades of green from her head to her toes. The short one had on a green squared button up on with dark green tie, a green hat and black pants along with green Jordan's. The big one wore a orange button down with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and she had ripped jeans along with a nice orange pair of tennis shoes.

"Hey Jasper and Peridot, fancy seeing you here" Amethyst greeted.

"Are you kidding me? You two are here every Friday" Peridot replied.

"Yeah but today is special, today is Pearl's birthday and we thought she would enjoy the special event happening" Lapis explained.

"Oh, so this is her first time here?" Jasper asked.

"Yep" Amethyst answered.

"Well she's in for a real treat then, my friend will take good care of you" Jasper replied with a smirk.

"We have to get ready Jasper" Peridot reminded.

"Right, see you girls later and stay tuned for the main event" Jasper replied with a smirk and walked off with Peridot following but not before Peridot kissed Amethyst's hand making her smirk and she left.

"She is a bigger nerd than you Pearl" Amethyst giggled.

"Are you two a couple?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, and Lapis here goes out with Jasper" Amethyst answered.

"What can I say, I have a thing for buff women" Lapis replied.

"Where have you two brought me?" Pearl asked curiously.

"You'll see and you will enjoy it I promise you" Amethyst replied.

"If you say so" Pearl left it at that and started drinking her drink. When she was done she was blind folded by her friends and was guided to a chair somewhere. She was told not to move and the blind fold was taken off to reveal that she was on stage and was looking towards the crowd. Suddenly Peridot showed up and grabbed the microphone.

"Listen up everybody! We have a special event tonight and this beautiful lady is the guest of honor being it her birthday and all so why don't everyone encourage her and wish her a happy birthday" Peridot replied and everyone clapped. Pearl would feel nervous being in front of so many people but it was pushed out by excitement. Peridot grabbed the mic again, "now ladies and gentlemen, it's time to bring out everyone's favorite girl and the one to knock your socks off Pearl. You all know and love her, it's the lovely Garnet!" Peridot announced and backed off stage as music began to play and the light dimmed as someone walked onto stage and everyone went crazy. Pearl couldn't see that well but she could once a spotlight came on revealing a figure. She was dark-skinned with a afro and she wore sunglasses but her outfit was that of a boxer. She had shorts, gloves and a sports bra on. She waved to the crowd and looked at Pearl with a smirk as she walked over to her and stood behind her chair and took her gloves off dropping them into Pearl's lap. Suddenly Pearl got the feeling that something was going to happen and it did, as soon as the beat dropped the girl behind her began dancing very sensually and moved in front of Pearl. She pulled Pearl up and laid her on the floor (watch the last scene of Magic Mike XXL to get what I mean), Pearl looked up just in time to see the woman lay on top of her and began rolling her hips into Pearl was embarrassed but amused at the same time. She had never done something like this before but she liked it a lot, she was then brought back when she was lifted up onto her feet and bent over the chair as the woman behind her grinded against her backside. Pearl looked back and saw Lapis and Amethyst cheering and smiling at her, she would kill them later after thanking them for bringing her out. She was then brought up again but this time her legs were around the woman's waist and her dress raised up a bit on her upper thighs and the woman dipped her and began rolling her hips. Pearl blushed deeply and laughed at her situation and felf herself be brought up and placed in the chair and the song ended with girl kissing Pearl's hand and walked off stage, she also noticed that was tons of cash on the stage, Pearl was then escorted off the stage and met back up her friends.

"You okay P? You look flustered" Amethyst asked her still blushing friend.

"I'm fine Amethyst, just the adrenaline pumping through my veins" Pearl answered.

"Let's find a table so you can talk about your experience" Lapis suggested and they all walked to a nearby booth and ordered more drinks.

"So how was it? Regret coming now?" Amethyst asked.

"Heck no! Tonight was the best birthday ever, thanks you guys" Pearl answered.

"No problem, by the way Jasper and Peridot will be coming over after their dance routines and they're bringing their friend" Lapis explained.

"Whose their friend?" Pearl asked curiously.

"You'll see" Amethyst answered. A couple of minutes later Peridot and Jasper appeared sitting next to their girlfriends, suddenly Pearl felt a tap on her shoulder and looked back to see the dancer from on stage.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked referring the empty seat next to Pearl.

"No, please sit" Pearl answered as she slid over for the woman to sit down.

"What's your name?" The woman asked.

"Pearl, and you're Garnet" Pearl answered.

"Yeah, did you enjoy the show?" Garnet asked.

"It was new to me but it was so exciting, you can really move" Pearl answered.

"It's not the only thing I can do" Garnet added drinking from her drink as Pearl blushed madly.

"Don't make her have a heart attack Garnet," Peridot replied.

"But it doesn't hurt to flirt a little" Jasper added.

"I'm fine with it" Pearl replied.

"Want to dance for real after this?" Garnet asked.

"Sure" Pearl agreed following Garnet to the floor, Pearl then got a look at Garnet's outfit. She was still wearing sunglasses but she wore a button up red shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a red vest, black sweatpants and red and white Nike's. Pearl looked up and saw Garnet was gone but then she felt a pair of hands lay on her waist from behind and she felt warm breath on her ear.

"Relax and move your body to the beat" Garnet whispered. Pearl did as she was told and started moving her hips to the beat and felt Garnet pull her closer as grinded against each other just like on stage. If this was what real dancing is like then Pearl wanted to know moree, Pearl turned around facing Garnet and started rolling her hips against her front gaining confidence she dropped down low and came back up. She didn't know what got over her, it could have been the heat of the club, the music or just Garnet in general. She looked up at Garnet to see her smirking and Pearl squeaked when she felt her leg be lifted up and put on Garnet's hip as she continued dancing (watch Dirty Dancing when they were in the club scene). After about an hour of dancing they left the dance floor giggling and walked over to their friends to see only Peridot and Amethyst making out but Jasper and Lapis were nowhere to be found. Pearl cleared her throat and the two jumped apart, Peridot had Amethyst's purple lipstick on her cheek and lips along with tousled hair and crooked glasses which she fixed quickly.

"Where's Lapis?" Pearl asked.

"On the dance floor with Jasper" Amethyst asked.

"I'm going outside for some air but I'll text you if something happens" Pearl replied walking to the door.

"I'll come with you, a beautiful girl like yourself shouldn't be outside by yourself" Garnet replied grabbing Pearl's hand and walked outside.

"Thanks, I think I'll be here awhile since Lapis is my ride home so we can talk a little" Pearl replied.

"Okay, are you going to school?" Garnet asked leaning against the wall.

"Yes, I'm a freshman at BCU," Pearl answered.

"I'm a sophomore at BCU, wonder why I never noticed you" Garnet answered.

"I take advanced classes so I usually go to school early in the morning then go to my dance class" Pearl replied.

"That explains why I never saw you, I go to school in the afternoon so I can come to work at night" Garnet added.

"What made you get a job as a dancer?" Pearl asked.

"It pays good, I get like 85℅ of the profits we make a show. Plus it gives me a good chance to flirt with beautiful women as well as an excuse to check them out up close" Garnet answered

"That's called abusing your position" Pearl giggled.

"You sure had no complaints on stage and on the dance floor" Garnet chuckled with a smirk.

"That was the first time I did that but I didn't hate either one of those experiences. I also used some moves I saw other people do on the dance floor" Pearl answered.

"You're very perceptive" Garnet replied.

"Sorry, I'm a nerd I know" Pearl added

"Yeah you are but I kind of have a thing for nerds, I find their brains a little sexier than their words or body. If a girl doesn't have a lot of smarts then she's not right for me" Garnet answered.

"Well it's a good thing I have a lot of smarts" Pearl repliedd coming closer to Garnet.

"Yes it is, it's really sexy" Garnet replied pulling her close.

"Glad you like it" Pearl replied coming close to her lips.

"Want to get out of here and take this a little more private? I'll give you a private show" Garnet replied.

"Let me text Amethyst and then we can go" Pearl replied taking out her phone, after she texted Amethyst she was pulled to a nice red and black Mustang and was let into the passenger seat as Garnet got into the driver seat and drove out the parking lot. Pearl didn't know how much fun she was going to have tonight but she hopes she can have more in the future, she totally forgot all about her homework and decided to enjoy the rest of her birthday.

 **Hope you guys enjoy and please let me know if I should continue this story or just stop it here. I just watched Magic Mike and Magic Mike XXL along with Dirty Dancing and this idea popped up. Again if there are any spelling mistakes I apologize for itt, my thumbs are fat and it's hard to type. Leave reviews and please be nice.**


End file.
